Welcome Home, Alex!
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Et si Alex faisait son grand retour entre les quatre murs de Litchfield. Quelle serait sa réaction face à son ancienne amante, Piper Chapman?


**Hello tout le monde,**

**En cette journée pluvieuse, j'ai décidée de vous publier un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps sur le duo Alex/Piper. Alors que la série revient bientôt, j'espère pouvoir en faire patienter quelques une (et quelques uns) avec ce petit moment retrouvailles.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**K.**

* * *

Nicky arriva en courant dans le bloc. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Piper qui lisait allongée sur son lit.

\- Chapman, Chapman! Faut que tu vois ça, tu ne devineras jamais qui est de retour.

Red? Red est de retour? Demanda Chapman, se levant d'un bond en pensant à sa codétenue.

Euh... Non! Mieux que ça. Viens! »

Chapman jeta son livre sur son lit et suivit Nichols. L'ex-toxicomane semblait toute excitée à l'idée de présenter la nouvelle arrivante à Piper. Tout le monde les regardait étrangement sur leur passage. Piper sentait que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se tramer et qu'elle en serait certainement la victime.

Alors qu'elle allait arriver dans la salle commune, Piper se figea sur place avant de se cacher. Nicky s'arrête et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle vont s'assoir sur le sol à côté de son amie.

\- Tu fais quoi là?

Alex! Y'a Alex qui est là, faut pas qu'elle me voit! Murmurait Piper avec crainte.

Mais pourquoi, c'est génial, toi qui était tant en manque. Elle va être heureuse de te voir.

Sauf que c'est moi qui l'a fait revenir.

Comment ça? Demanda Nicky surprise.

Je l'ai dénoncée. Enfin, Polly l'a fait pour moi.

T'as pas fait ça?

Mais elle allait se faire tuer! Je ne pouvais pas la...

Stop, vas la voir. Il vaut mieux l'affronter en public plutôt qu'elle te coince dans un coin toute seule. Souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvée seule avec quelqu'un qui t'en voulait.

J'peux pas. Elle va me détester.

Si elle te touche, je me charge d'elle! Aujourd'hui, c'est elle la nouvelle. Impose-toi! »

Piper se redressa, lissa son uniforme et prit un regard déterminé qui fit sourire Nicky. Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard surpris des autres. Piper avança d'un pas déterminée vers Alex et ne pu s'empêcher de lui renvoyer la première phrase qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour dire Salut.

Toi, viens avec moi! S'exclama Alex en la prenant par le bras.

Al...

Non, Nicky! Laisse-nous passer! Grogna Alex en forçant le passage. »

Personne n'osa intervenir laissant Alex emporter Piper dans un coin isolé. La belle blonde appréhendait légèrement ces retrouvailles à l'écart pour ne pas dire craignait carrément de se retrouver seule face à une Alex en colère. Cela lui était arrivée que deux fois par le passé et son corps s'en souvient encore.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans les douches. Une autre détenue était là, Alex lui demanda froidement de partir. Ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde par peur de finir en morceaux. La belle brune eut un sourire fier avant de se tourner vers Piper.

\- Alex, je peux tout t'expliquer, je...

\- Laisse-moi, parler. Coupa Alex en plaquant Piper contre le mur. »

Chapman n'aimait pas se retrouver coincer ainsi, elle sentait que son ancienne amante allait lui cracher son venin à la figure et que cela allait faire mal. Alex fixait avec colère avant de lui offrir un grand sourire digne de leur époque joyeux d'importatrice de drogue. Piper était tout à coup déstabilisée.

\- Tu m'as balancée mais tu m'as sauvée la vie. Ses hommes étaient déjà à mes trousses. J'te dois la vie, blondie.

M'appelle pas comme ça... Si tu tiens à ta vie. Répondit Chapman avec un sourire de soulagement.

Te serais-tu endurcie en mon absence?

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ... J'ai du apprendre à survivre... Je n'avais plus ma femme en prison.

Tu n'avais déjà plus besoin de moi... Mais ça m'a manquée nous deux.

Moi aussi. »

Alex libéra Piper qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. La belle brune n'osait plus bouger de peur de briser ce moment. Elle sentait la respiration de son amie se calmer peu à peu. Piper plongea son regard dans celui d'Alex et reprit leur conversation avec douceur.

\- J'avais tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal. J'ai pas réfléchi. Quand je t'ai vu là, dans la salle commune, j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer sur place.

Je voulait me venger de la fois où tu es revenu de l'isolement. J'avais vécu la même situation... Enfin, pas tout à fait. A ce moment de la discussion, tu m'avais déjà embrassée si ce n'est plus. Répondit Alex avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.

Si on ne se dépêche pas, elles vont finir par débarquer.

On dira qu'on s'est battue sous la douche et... »

Alex n'eut pas le temps de finir sa porte phrase que déjà Piper l'embrassait avec passion. La belle brune se laissa aller contre la parois de la douche avant d'approfondir ce baiser qu'elle rêver de revivre depuis des semaines. Piper était bien plus sauvage que dans ses souvenirs, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle sentit son amie lui enlever ses lunettes délicatement. Alex se laissa faire soudain sous le charme de la nouvelle Piper. Les mains froides de la belle blonde venaient agréablement lui brûler le corps, à chacune de ses caresses, le corps d'Alex avait de le goût d'exploser de désir. Tout cet amour tellement lourd qu'elles l'avaient porté comme un blâme durant des années, tout cet amour tellement fort qu'enfin elles se libéraient de leurs chaînes pour le vivre. Accrochées à leurs cheveux, à leur corps, à leurs mains, elles se retrouvaient enfin.

\- Hey, Vause? Chapman? Vous êtes morte? S'écria Nicky qui s'approchait des douches.

Merde, Nicky. Murmura Piper en s'écartant. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de de Piper qui l'a fusilla du regard. La belle blonde, c'était certes endurcit et était devenue plus sauvage et mais son petit côté trouillarde qui la rendait si attendrissante ne se gênait pas pour refaire surface au moment opportun.

\- Frappe-moi! S'exclama Piper avec sincérité.

Quoi?

Frappe-moi, sinon ce sera pas crédible.

Je ne vais pas te frapper, enfin, Pips! Je ne veux pas te faire de... »

Piper leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui envoyer une violente gifle en plein visage. Alex la regarda avec surprise.

\- Maintenant, frappe-moi. »

Alex lui répondit à contrecœur pile au moment où Nicky et Boo firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Piper dissimula son sourire derrière sa main avant de se tourner vers les filles le regard fier. Alex attrapa Piper par la nuque avec violence et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es en colère.

Pips, tout va bien? Demanda Nicky inquiète.

À merveilles, j'ai faim, pas vous?

Si allons-y, c'est l'heure de manger. Intervint Boo en prenant Piper par les épaules. »

Piper eut à peine le temps de lancer un dernier regard tendre à Alex avant de disparaître avec ses amies. La belle blonde grava le sourire de son amante dans sa mémoire et n'avait qu'une hâte, la retrouver au plus vite le temps d'un instant là où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

\- Bon retour a Lichtfield, Alex. Murmura Alex en remettant ses lunettes.

Au fait! Intervint Nicky en revenant sur ses pas. Welcome home, Alex. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent comme au bon vieux temps. La ville allait reprendre à Litchfield et petit à petit, Alex et Piper allaient retrouver leurs petites habitudes. L'amour rendait la vie un peu plus belle entre ses quatre murs fatigués et les filles n'allait pas se priver de ces petits instants de bonheur.

* * *

**Alors, j'espère que ce petit moment vous a plus...**

**hate de lire vos reviews.**

**Bonne fin de semaine.**

**K.**


End file.
